Efforts to increase clock rates and related data rates for electronic devices are ongoing. An electronic device with high-speed components may not work correctly if component impedances and transmission line impedance are mismatched. For example, impedance mismatches may cause voltage overshoots or undershoots that result in signal errors such as missed clock transitions or extraneous (false) clock transitions. To minimize mismatch effects, a component's output impedance may be adjusted with the addition of a series resistor. However, this solution does not work consistently in downhole applications, where high temperatures (e.g., up to 200° C.) can change component output impedances, component input impedances, and transmission line impedances in different ways. The effect of high-temperatures on component impedances and transmission line impedances can lead to scenarios where the mismatch is so large that a component is unable to drive the load appropriately. This leads to timing violations and improper operation that can be difficult to diagnose and rectify.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.